battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrike
Not to be confused with the heavyweight robot Shrike (Heavyweight). Shrike was a lightweight robot that competed at Long Beach 1999, Season 1.0 and Season 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a yellow robot designed to look like the bird of the same name. It was armed with a pickaxe that was painted to resemble a beak. It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds at Season 3.0, but never went further than the round of 16. It had its wheels set up at the front after Deathtrap flipped it onto its rear at Long Beach 1999, where it got stuck due to the wheel set up being there. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Shrike's first match at Long Beach was against Mouser Catbot 2001 which it won by KO. It then moved on to the second round where it fought Lock-Nut Monster and won on a crowd vote. Shrike was now in the quarterfinals and its opponent was Toe-Crusher. Toe-Crusher won on a crowd vote, knocking Shrike down to the loser's bracket where it lost to Deathtrap by KO after it was flipped onto its back against the wall. For unknown reasons, Shrike didn't participate the kilobot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 1.0 Like other lightweights that entered in Season 1.0, Shrike received a first round bye due to the lack of some entrants. This put it into the round of 16 against Das Bot. This fight went the distance but Shrike was lifted by Das Bot against the arena wall near the end of the fight. In the end, the judges ruled in favor of Das Bot and Shrike was eliminated from the tournament. Shrike wasn't done, however, as it fought in one of the two lightweight consolation rumbles. Unfortunately, Shrike took heavy damage from Backlash early in the rumble, losing a drive motor, and it was immobilized. In the end, Backlash and Thorn were declared the winners of the rumble and Shrike lost overall. Season 3.0 Due to previously entering Season 1.0, Shrike was allowed to skip most of the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Spin Reaper. Shrike managed to damage Spin Reaper in a way that it stopped moving and was counted out. Shrike advanced to the next round where it fought Whirligig. At the start of the match, Whirligig rammed against the barely moving Shrike several times and hit one of Shrike's wheels. This hit immobilized the drive motor and Shrike started spinning in circles. Whirligig then started pounding the top shell of Shrike. However, Whirligig drove itself straight into the pulverizer which started pounding Whirligig's right wheel, which turned off the master power switch in the process. Shrike won the fight by knockout and advanced to the next round against the vicious Ziggo. Shrike didn't move out of its square in the beginning of this fight, trying to avoid Ziggo's spinning shell for as long as possible. Shrike was eventually hit hard by Ziggo, destroying Shrike's left wheel. Shrike was now immobile, but Ziggo hit Shrike one more time, ripping off its shell. Shrike was thus counted out and eliminated from the tournament. Because Shrike was completely destroyed by Ziggo, Shrike couldn't participate the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "Buddha asks "What is the sound of one hand clapping?" You'll find out when this bot pecks your arm off. Introducing SHRIKE!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from California